


Last Hero

by Aunty_Climatic



Series: Horrors Heroes Face Crossover [2]
Category: The Last of Us, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Video Game Inspired, anime characters replace game counterparts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunty_Climatic/pseuds/Aunty_Climatic
Summary: Aizawa Shouta lost everything during the fall of society, from his adopted son dying to his husband deciding to give him space. Now he's asked to escort some kids cross country to find a supposed cure for this whole mess, and that's just one problem after the other.





	1. The Starting Line

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the feels, cause here I am bringing another crossover based on a very emotional video game. So if you haven't seen The Last of Us, go and look it up. If you have seen it, and or played it yourself, do so again.  
> Once again the BNHA characters replace game characters.
> 
> So without Further ado, Let the chaos ensue.

It was late at night when he finally got home, talking on the phone with his husband who would be home early the next morning. Coming into the Family room, he finds their son up and watching TV.

"Shinsou, what are still doing up?"

"Oh you know, insomnia decided to be a bitch, so here I thought I'd catch up on some shows. Plus I wanted to give dad this." he adds as he gives his pops a box containing a very nice watch, along with a cat charm tied around the band.

"A cat charm? Really? And where did you even get the money for this?" The Blond male laughs as he turns the watch over before putting it back into the box.

"I turned to a life of crime, pick-pocketing, drug dealings, I even became a pimp." Shinsou says to which his pops laughs.

"In that case, I'd better let your dad know, he'd set you straight with some time spent in the slammer." He jokes as he watches the TV show with his adopted son before carrying him upstairs when he fell asleep, grumbling "You are way too big for this, you know." as he makes it to the teens room before setting him in bed, and pulling the covers over him.

"Sleep well kid, I'll make sure Shouta gets his present." he says as he closes the door behind him.

* * *

Shinsou wakes up in his bed, with the phone going off in the hallway. Knowing he won't be getting back to bed, and the fact his pops can sleep like a log he goes to answer it.

The "Hello." is said around a stretching jaw as he yawns, only for the voice on the other end to sap any last sleep from his brain.

 _"Shinsou, I need you to get Hizashi on the phone."_ Says his dad from the other end of the phone line. Worry clear in his voice.

"Dad? What time is it?"

 _"I need to talk to your pops now. There's some-_ _"_ The call cuts off there with the dial tone droning on. The teen tries to redial the number only to receive the dial tone, again, and again, and again, only to end up with the same results.

Finally giving up with the phone he goes looking for his Pops. The first place he looks is their bedroom, just across the hall and around the corner. The door is open to the bathroom and he looks at the newspaper speaking of rising hospital numbers. The turned on TV in his parents room shows the same story, going into details of aggression. the whole things ends with an explosion.

One that he can see right out the window.

Thourghly freaked out he shouts. "POPS!" into the seemingly empty house, unsure if his pops got called back to the radio station or not. He decides going to the office and checking the laptop for emails would be best. Until he passes the kitchen and a boisterous "YEAH!" is heard from his pop's cell phone, checking reveals 8 missed calls and two messages from his dad.

He pockets the cell and heads to the computer.

Making it into the office his fathers use, you doesn't get a chance to reach the computer and his pops comes barreling in through the open sliding door and promptly slides it shut.

Shinsou relaxes a bit, breathing a sigh of relief as he says "There you are." completely unprepared for the look of horror that flashes across the man's face. and before he can even question it, His pop pulls out the lock box from the second draw on the left and begins loading the spare gun his dad placed in there. "I need you to stay back there and don't go anywhere near the window. Alright Shinsou?"

"Pops, what's going on?" he inquires as he goes to the side opposite the sliding door to see what has one of his adoptive father's so spooked. Outside he sees nothing but what the porch light illuminates.'

"It's the Kaminari's. I think they got sick with what everyone else has."

"You mean the new illness that's been making everyone aggressive?" Shinsou inquires ignoring the door for just a moment when something bangs against it with a grunt. Looking out the door he sees Denki Kaminari stumble slightly before ramming himself into the glass door once again. Hizashi get's in front of him and pushes him further back as the blond teenage continues to run into the wall, skin having turned sallow, and blood dripping from his mouth.

Hizashi holds up the gun when Denki finally busts through the door, paying no mind to the shards embedded in flesh, turning eyes affect with cataracts towards the two, nose flaring as it catches the scent.

Before the changed teen can even get them. Hizashi shoots hitting them right between the eyes. Afterwards he immediately tries to push his son back into the living/dining area.

Shinsou stands there trying to process the fact that his pops just shot someone in cold blood, and not just anyone, but one of his friends.

"Kid, I know he was your friend, but there's something majorly bad going on. We have to get out of here, do you understand?"

Shinsou mutely nods, when behind his pop's back red and blue lights flash illuminating the walls and ceiling. Hizashi also takes notice and grabs his hand. "That's gotta be your dad, c'mon."

Pulling him outside the two find Shouta exiting his patrol car, still in uniform. "Are you two alright? Did you see anyone acting strange?" he asks and Hizashi nods.

"The neighbor kid came by and kept crashing into the office door until he broke through the glass. After that he immediately came after Shinsou and I." He explains as he pushes Hitoshi into the back of the his car. "Come on Shouta! I'm driving!"

"Wouldn't it be better if we took the squad car?" he inquires

"Sure, but the back seat is hardly comfortable, and plus your radio would be going off none stop, and you don't have time to go after every call."

Shouta merely nods in agreement and the trio makes there way into town, passing a family on the road, and a burning house of one of their friends. By the time they reach the highway there's a long line of stopped car waiting to get through, and they end up backtracking when someone gets aggressive and attacks a driver stepping out of their car, followed by a second diving in through the open driver's door.

Hizashi takes another path through a gap in a running crowd, and is promptly T-boned by another car driving down the side street.

When Shouta comes to Hizashi is no longer in the car, and he can't be seen through what little visibility the broken windshield offers. Hitoshi props himself up from the back area and tries to spot his second adopted parent through the wrecked glass while Shouta tries to kick it out.

once the two are out and Hizashi comes to their rescue as one of the aggressives attacks, it's obvious Shinsou won't be able to run as he can barely put any pressure onto his left foot. It's because of this that Shouta picks the teen up and carries him out of town, finally coming to a slope that should lead to the bridge.

There are a few zombies that chase him down including on from an ambulance crash, and just as they start catching up, both are shot down by a soldier. They can hear one side of the conversation he has with his superior, and Shouta doesn't like what he hears.

"Sir I found some civilians near the outer perimeter, please advise."

"..."

"Ones a police officer, and he has a young man with him."

"..."

"but..."

"..."

"Yes sir."

Once again the soldier levels his gun, and Shouta tries to reason with him. "Listen, obviously its been a long night, and everyone's been through hell, all I need is -" the soldier brings the scope o the gun to his eye, and Shouta tries to turn away to protect the teen that became his son. It is shortly proven to be a fruitless effort.

It sounds as though seven rounds are fired, followed by a shout from Shinsou, and the two tumbling down the hill. Hizashi comes and manages to save his husband before the soldier can finish the job, but looking past him, he sees their son, blood blossoming out from a wound on his abdomen.

Shouta tries to stem the flow, wanting to save their son from the pain he is most likely going through. The two foster father's can only watch as the light begins to diminish from his eyes, and the death grip he had on his father's hand. Shouta can only hold the lifeless body to him, as he begs and pleads for Shinsou to come back.

* * *

The years that follow after are filled with regiments and infection checks, quarantine zones and martial law, a rebel group and fleeting rations.

one of the worse things that happened is him and Hizashi split, not able to come to terms properly, because Shouta always blamed himself, and Hizashi blamed the militia.

There was a little bit where they both were apart of a group, but Shouta was just tired of all the death it cause, so he left, teaming up with someone in a quarantine zone, just trying to survive. Then he met them...


	2. Problems for Later On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom Chapter two is a go, Hope you like the Problem children.
> 
> So without Further ado, Let the chaos ensue

_Shouta returns home from patrol late like usual and goes to tuck in his son as per habit. He reaches the top of the stairs, and on the last step a loud bang goes throughout the house, disrupting the usual silence the greets him. Wanting to ensure everything is fine he runs to Shinsou's room._

_Opening the door he expects to find the same lilac walls and black bedspread with cat sprawled at the teens feet, but instead he is outside right by a trench. and the other side is a soldier and standing right between them is his son. who turns at the opening of the door and reveals a large red stain that continues to spread like a disease over the rest of his pajamas._

_Shouta lunges for the teen, having already broken his vow to protect him and making it just in time to catch his failing body. The body that lies in his arms is heavy, with blood staining his arms like paint. He looks up to find where the soldier is and instead of being high up on the other side of the trench, he's right there, pointing the gun point blank in between his eyes._

_Shouta can't look away for the soldier absolutely prepared to join his son._

***BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG***

Shouta sits up with a gasp, expecting blood to be dripping down his forehead only to find it's just sweat when he swipes his hand across it. As he takes a moment to compose himself after that horrific nightmare, six more bangs come from the front entrance. Followed by nine more when the person on the other side gets impatient.

Opening the door he finds his "flatmate" Emi Fukukado, or as she likes to be called now, Ms. Joke. Her once long hair has been cut haphazardly from it's ponytail, her clothes are absolutely disheveled and the beginnings of a black eye is forming.

"Where were you Joke?" Shouta inquires as he watches her for any other kind of injury.

"Just doing the run we discussed yesterday." She says wetting a small spot of a rag and dabbing at a black eye.

His gaze shifts from worry to a tired glare. "You mean the one we were supposed to go on together? That run? And with you running it alone, I'm guessing we lost our supplies?"

Emi gives a dry laugh removing the rag from her eye. "The deal went fine, I got the months worth of ration cards." she holds up the card stock slips with RATIONS printed on the front in fading font before flicking them at the table.

"If the deal went off without a hitch, than how'd that happen." Shouta inquires gesturing to the spot of the bruise on his own face.

"Some assholes jumped me on the way back, after a few good hits in I sent them running."

Without a word Shouta takes the rag and begins dabbing at the wound, only for Emi to snatch it back. "Could you ignore the bruise for a moment, The fact that they were random assholes doesn't matter, what should matter is that Mineta sent them."

Shouta looks at his partner in disbelief. The only Mineta they know of is a perverted midget that uses and ration cards to get laid, and is in constant fear for his life. "Our Mineta?"

Emi gives a quick nod. "He knows we're after him, and he's trying to take us out before we find him."

"Son of a bitch is smart. He'll probably be preparing for us to come after him." Shouta laments placing the half-filled water bottle away.

"That's what you think, but he's not smart enough to fool me. I found out where he's been hiding." Emi singsongs as she sets the rag down next to the water bottle

Shouta turns to her in surprise. "You're kidding me."

"Nope, I followed those that ambushed me to an old warehouse in area 5. Not sure if he'll pack up and leave though."

"We'd better pay him a visit before he get's the chance to leave us."

* * *

The two head out into the city to reach area five before curfew. Along the way they avoid drawing the attention of the soldiers, avoid the skirmish between the Fireflies and the soldiers that ends up taking them outside with packs holding simple handguns and gas masks for the spores that pop up around the decomposed bodies.

In the beginning of their quest they learn that the leader of the fireflies was also looking for Mineta. Luckily for them, their friends gave them nothing.

The gas masks come in handy where there's a decent amount of spores, and in the same area, trapped under a filing cabinet is someone with a broken mask. Someone whose been exposed to the spores and could turn at any moment. Shouta shows him mercy at his request and sends a bullet straight through his head.

Getting out of the spores leads them directly to a fenced in area outside. When they finally reach Area five it's at least an hour past curfew, but they made it. A kid greets them at the door, and while Emi offers some ration cards to ensure the coast is clear of soldiers and Mineta's men, Shouta looks around the area for items of interest.

When the kid returns and opens the door Shouta spares a glance and notices dark hair held down by a hat with horns and a hardened glare directed at them.

A few people stop to greet His partner, but she doesn't stop to chat. She only asks if Mineta is still in the area, thanks them and they go on their way.

When they finally reach his usual stomping grounds their directed towards the wharf. where there is an immediate altercation between them and some of the pricks thugs.

The one up from and center addresses them. "Turn 'round now, if ya know what's good for you."

Emi waves off the threat. "Look, all we want to to share our concerns with your boss."

"That may be, but he don't want ta be bothered righ' now. So turn aroun' and leave, now."

Shouta speaks up. "All we want is the midget, and we're not leaving without him."

"Bastard! I will bash your skulls in 'less you turn 'round and get you dumb asses outta here." The thug says merely pointing a finger at them. Emi gives the three thugs an unimpressed look and quick as can be pulls out her gun and shoots the guy in the forehead.

That starts a shoot out as the two remaining thugs take cover and Shouta and Nemuri follow suit on their own side. The two remaining thugs aren't that hard to dispatch of seeing how their opponents haven't seen much action due to them not being experienced in combat.

In the next area there's talk of the two people that tried to ambush Nemuri, neither of them made it to Mineta alive.

"Joke, I thought you said you followed the two who ambushed you." Shouta whispers to his partner once those two are disposed.

"I was, but they didn't make it all the way. The only thing I was able to find out was that the asshole was hiding in Area 5. That's why I was asking the others in the area."

"Whatever." Shouta mumbles as he throws a bottle in the next area to draw the attention of the thugs into splitting up to investigate. From there it's a simple matter of moving stealthily to dispose of their enemies.

Opening the large garage doors they finally make it to the Wharf. Standing front and center is Mineta. Standing in front of one of his thugs, they can immediately spot the height difference, which is at least a head. They can't hear the conversation obviously, but Emi let's him take point and it's all stealth kills until the last guy is dispatched and they're opening the door to his office.

The second it's opened Mineta fires off his gun and orders them to back off, slipping away when Emi calls back that they just want to talk. Shouta gives chase once they realize this and have the prick cornered at a fence that's locked up tight.

"Hello Mineta." Emi calls out, and knowing he's caught he drops the bars of the gate and turns to address them properly.

"Emi. Shouta. No hard feelings right?" Shouta takes in the mans appearance. he's at least a few years younger than them with a mass of kinked dark hair and beady eyes that linger on his partner's figure a bit too long for their liking.

Ms. Joke stoops down and picks up a pipe that was laying there. "None at all."

sensing the tensions rising Mineta tries to make a dash for it, and Emi promptly slams the pipe into his knee. "Dammit!"

"We missed you Minetta." Emi says as she looks down at the squirming male as though he were nothing but a bug on the ground.

"I don't know what you've heard about me, but it's not true ok." Mineta begins hoping to gain some semblance of Sympathy.

"The guns, Mineta. Do you want to tell us where our guns are?" Shouta says from against the wall, wanting a direct answer from the male.

"Must we always get straight to business with you two. why don't we-"

"Now!" Emi yells hitting him once again with the pipe.

Shouta goes over and holds Mineta's arm out straight in a vice like grip just waiting for a reason to-

"I sold them."

 _ **CRACK**_ Mineta curls in on himself to hopefully alleviate the pain in his newly broken arm.

"To who!"

"I can't tell you."

"You have until the count of three Mineta!"

"Look just giv-"

"One"

"At least a week, I-"

"TWO!"

"All I'm asking for i-"

"THRE-"

"THE FIREFLIES! I owed the Fireflies!"

Emi and Shouta share a look not even paying attention as the thing writhing on the ground suggests they just go and take the guns back once the few fireflies are taken care of. Nemuri admits to how stupid the idea is before promptly shooting his brains out.

The two turn to leave Emi suggesting they find a firefly to talk to when a voice calls out from around the corner and out comes a woman to cropped blonde hair and red eyes. The white tanktop and lilac sweatshirt she wears are covered in blood, with the portion on the right side spreading down to her navy blue jeans past her hand.

Emi taps Shouta's arm. "Say their name and one shall appear. Just never expected the queen firefly herself."

"I need to know where Mineta is." she all but demands and Emi merely steps aside to reveal his body. "I needed him alive for this."

"Yeah, well we needed him dead for giving you our guns." Emi counters.

Miss Firefly looks between the two and comes to some kind of decision. "If you expect me to just hand them over, it's not going to happen. But maybe you can earn them back."

"Earn them how?" Shouta inquires stepping forwards.

"I need somethings smuggled out of the city, if you do this for me, the guns are all yours."

"How do we know the guns are still there? cause from what we've been hearing, the fireflies are now endangered." Emi says, remembering the fight that broke out on their way over here.

"Look, I'll show you the guns but we have to move before the soldiers arrive do to the gunfire. Now are you with me." She says as the distinct sound of soldiers mobilizing can be heard in the distance.

They both agree and follow the firefly to where she hid the items they need to smuggle. going through all of the back routes with little interference from the soldiers. What little interference they do face is easily dispatched between the three of them.

When they finally reach the location of the items of interest. They're in a kitchen type area hidden away behind a secured door. The only problem is the dark haired teen that threatens them with a hunting knife, and the albino girl hiding behind him.

"You must be in desperate need of numbers if you're recruiting this young." Shouta points out as Emi grabs the knife from the boys hands.

It's at this point that the boy notices the state of the Queen Firefly. "Aunt Mitsuki are you alright?" The boy asks as he goes to help with the little girl still clinging desperately to his leg.

"I'm fine Izuku, I got us help, because I can't come with you." Mitsuki admits leaning against the wall behind her.

"But we need you." the little girl says before remembering the two new comers and promptly hiding her face once again.

"Eri, I'm sorry, but you and Izuku need to understand that this is our best bet at getting the two of you out of here." Mitsuki says leaning down to place a hand on Eri's cheek.

Shouta steps up to them and points the the two children. "Let me get this straight, the things we're smuggling out aren't items, but two children."

Mitsuki nods her head as she gives the adults in the room directions to meet up with a crew of fireflies at the nearby capital building. The added fact of their weapons getting returned once they get back is an added incentive. Emi has trouble believing this deal at first, and so as she goes with Mitsuki to see the weapons cache for herself, Shouta leads the two children to their apartment. to wait for her to get back.

* * *

It's late at night when Shouta wakes up from another nightmare of the first night. Asleep on the floor mattress are Izuku and Eri. When they first got there Izuku pushed the mattress against the far wall and has Eri sleeping on that side while he sleeps with his arms around her protectively and his back out in the open.

Eri's long blonde hair has been pulled back and braided some time before they went to sleep. Both of them wear some form of long sleeves with Izuku's being black under armor over a white T-Shirt that reads as such on the chest and some plain jeans.

Eri on the other hand has on pink and white striped undershirt and what was once a nice jean overall dress that falls about mid thigh when she stands with embroidered jeans underneath. The embroidery looked to be flowers and cats at some point.

At the head of the bed just within are two bags. one a large yellow backpack, and they other a cat handbag.

Taking a calming breath Shouta leaves the room, and takes a seat on the couch to wait for his partner. Not wanting to acknowledge the fact that Izuku is about Shinsou's age, or that Eri could possible like cats. That is just a problem for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was originally thinking about have Midnight be his partner in the beginning, but than I got to thinking that she'd probably team up with Hizashi, who we'll meet up with again in a later chapter, and instead switched her out with Ms. Joke/ Emi Fukukado

**Author's Note:**

> le gasp, who are they? Aizawa doesn't know it yet, but they are just going to be a problem later on.
> 
> And sorry about Shinsou and Denki, I had to do it.


End file.
